For better or worse
by Jared
Summary: [CCD] Years ago, a promise was made. Years later, Suoh reflects on his decision.


For better or worse  
Jared 

* * *

Disclaimer:  
The following characters belong to CLAMP and are only borrowed for the fanfic. 

* * *

* * *

I remember always seeing him amidst the crowd. It was like a pre-arranged pattern- him the popular, friendly one, me being the sullen, quiet one. It was always that way. To some, I was an individual; to others, I was just his good friend, always by his side. Not that it was bad. Most would think I would hate it, since it gives the idea that I'm in the shadows, and my best friend in the limelight- yet I have to say, a lot of the attention I get stems from him- most who notice him would invariably notice me. 

Of course, few knew of the real reason why I was always by his side- most assumed it was because we were both part of the elementary student council, and were always together because of work. After all, Akira was always with us too, wasn't he? 

No, the real reason I was always with him was because of the promise that I had made to him- the promise to protect him all my life. Some may find this strange, for in this fast- paced world, I have to admit the idea of forever seems distant. Yet I have been taught- no- trained by my mother, that I would find that someone that I would meet someday- the person whom I would protect. 

I have to admit, though, that while my charge is not exactly the easiest to look out for, there have been many good moments. After all, it isn't every day that you find someone who really understands you; or someone who cares. Kaichou has this ability to understand anyone. It's really unusual, all factors considered. After all, one can hardly find a wealthy genius with a heart of gold on the streets. Sometimes he even amazes me- how does he even begin to understand everything? He senses danger as I do, though that radar of his only applies to women, and perhaps is extended to Akira and me. 

To a certain extent, I would even say he protects me. Strange as it may sound, I have to admit that it's the truth. By merely being himself, and being the center of attention, he helps to divert some of the awkward attention away from me; I have always found attention stifling, and I must admit, I'm grateful to anything which can turn their attention from me- Kaichou helps me out pretty often. I wonder if he does it on purpose- not that I would be surprised if he did. In spite of all his flaws, Kaichou really is very sensitive to my feelings- like the way he took special care to help me get to know Nagisa. 

I guess I really knew Nagisa because of Kaichou. It was arranged by him- that I know, though proving it would be difficult. I think he knew about her as soon as I told him of the wisteria fairy. Really, I wouldn't put it past him to know all the haunts of all the women in the campus; Kaichou is a feminist after all. 

Despite the fact that we were different in many ways, I suppose in his own way, Kaichou has done his best to share it all with me- his exceedingly complex life, the work of the student council, the glory that comes along with being part of the council... Yes, indeed, I have been very lucky to meet him. 

Nagisa just asked me the other day if I was ever jealous of Kaichou. That had me stumped for a while. I suppose I do envy Kaichou. Perhaps the thing that I am envious of even till today would be his uncanny ability to make people feel at ease. Even when I'm with Nagisa, I can feel the tension in the air. It's more than a little awkward, but at the same time, I have to say, I feel happy being with her. It's really very confusing. 

But jealous? That I really wouldn't know. What exactly do I have to be jealous of? The danger that enshrouds him? The Kaichou has shared everything he can with me- though he does try to keep me out of danger; I can still remember the bullet. I suppose I'm not really jealous of Kaichou- being friends with him for so long has shown me the other side to him; the side that he rarely lets others see. And I suppose seeing his "perfect" life has made me feel almost sorry for him, and even more protective of him, if that's even possible. He's really like a younger brother to me, in spite of the fact that he seldom acts his age. I suppose it's his way of dealing with unhappiness- by simply ignoring it and pretending that it doesn't exist. 

No, Kaichou is not perfect- far from it; his desk is the best proof. Yet given a chance to choose again, I would still choose this imperfect, mischievous rascal. For without him, life is bland, colourless; he has brought much joy into my life, though sometimes at a huge price. 

For better or worse, till the end of time, I'll always be there by his side. 


End file.
